


Distraction

by King_Nut



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Nut/pseuds/King_Nut
Summary: Whenever Ichigo asks Chad to sit in his lap, he simply can't contain himself.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kinda crappy because im still trying to feel out ichigo, hes a lot harder to get a grip on than chad so im sorry if u suffer while reading this,, this is only the second time im writing him lmao- ALSO- its barely edited so if there are massive issues- feel free to point them out

Chad always felt a bit awkward when Ichigo asked him to sit on his lap, felt like he was too  _ big _ , too  _ heavy _ to get this kind of treatment. But Ichigo always assured him with his stupidly cocky grin,  _ ‘Chad it’s alright,’  _ or  _ ‘but I want you to, it’s fine.’ _ The red head patted his thigh, smiling up at him brightly. 

“C’mon Chad. I've got muscle, haven’t I? I’ll be fine.” 

Sucking in a breath, he sat down slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Turning back to the movie they had put on, he tried not to feel  _ too _ guilty about it, instead enjoying the contact. Ichigo shifted him onto one thigh, propping up a bag of snacks with the other. Feeling the muscles of his thigh press so tightly against his crotch, Sado turned his head downwards, almost feeling bad about the weight he was putting on Ichigo. But  _ oh _ did it feel good, resting his hands on the redhead’s knee. The leg under him jerked upwards, a soft gasp leaving his lips. 

“Sorry.” 

Ichigo patted his back, picking at the bag of popcorn. Humming back, Chad was  _ very _ glad his face wasn’t visible. He felt  _ hot  _ underneath his clothes, already worked up from something so small. Even just the friction from his jeans against Ichigo was enough to get him going, almost embarrassed at how easy it was. Shifting his hips, smooth pleasure warmed his lower half, pleasant but  _ not enough _ . It was difficult to stay still, working on keeping his composure. The constant pressure made it even more difficult, nearly losing his cool when Ichigo’s other leg began to bounce up and down, slightly wiggling the thigh underneath him. 

_ Fuck- Ichigo please, stop.  _

Chad could  _ feel _ the slick gathering in his underwear, easing the slide of rough cotton fabric and soft skin. Just  _ once _ , couldn’t hurt, right? Play it off as adjusting himself, no biggie. Rolling his hips against Ichigo’s thigh, he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, stomach clenching. 

_ It isn't enough _ . 

The redhead didn’t seem to notice, too busy watching the movie. He  _ wanted  _ to roll his hips again, grind the growing wetness between his legs harder against his thigh. 

_ I should have just sat next to him.  _

Mentally cursing himself, he breathed in, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

Rutting his hips forward again, his cunt throbbed, more arousal leaking into his underwear. They were uncomfortably wet by now, giving away his excitement. When he didn’t feel Ichigo move behind him, or indicated he had  _ any _ clue what was going on, Chad did it again, slow and deliberate. Rough fabric dragged deliciously over his clit, eyes dropping closed. Ichigo’s thigh was just so  _ warm _ , so  _ solid _ pressed up against him. It took so he had to not move again, waiting a couple of minutes before rolling his hips forward. The redhead bounced his leg once, the sudden increase in pressure making Chad bite back a moan. He either knew exactly what he was doing or he was painfully unaware. Sado wasn’t sure which one sounded better, grinding down against him again. It felt so  _ good _ , the pleasing warmth emanating from the friction too wonderful to pass up. The wet spot in his pants grew, mind blankly watching the screen as his hips rutted forward again, painfully slow. 

There’s no way Ichigo  _ didn't  _ know, not with the rhythm he built up. Dragging his crotch along his best friend’s leg, like some bitch in heat.  _ God _ it felt amazing, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Hand grabbed his hips, thin lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. 

“Having fun?” 

Nodding slowly, his hips picked up the pace, fingers digging into Ichigo’s thigh. All his worries of being too heavy were forgotten, focused on how if he tilted his pelvis  _ just so _ it created a different sensation. The redhead chuckled behind him, jerking his leg upwards again. Chad groaned, sure he’d soaked through his underwear by now. Not that he cared, it made it even easier to grind against the firm thigh underneath him, short little bursts of pleasure shooting through his body when his clit pressed particularly hard against him. Ichigo didn’t say anything else, but he could feel eyes watching him, panting. He was  _ so close _ , and even as Ichigo began to bounce his leg in time with his thrusts, it wasn’t  _ enough _ . 

His cunt ached, leaning back against Ichigo to undo his pants, glad when a pale hand slid under the waistband and rubbed at his bundle of nerves. Groaning in his ear, his whole body twitched, cumming after just a few seconds. His legs closed around Ichigo’s hand and thigh, chest heaving as stars lit up behind closed eyes. Ichigo’s fingers dipped lower, costing themselves in slick arousal, teasing Chad’s entrance. Placing his own hand on top of his best friends through the pants, he bucked up into it, silently begging him to slip them inside. A calloused fingers pressed, curling upwards. 

Pushing harder on Ichigo’s hand, he groaned as it slipped deeper inside, the very tip grazing against his cervix. It curled upwards towards his belly, sharp pleasure pulling a pleased sound from him, trying his best to stay still. Slowly pulling out, Ichigo pushed another finger in, repeating the _come_ _hither_ motion. Wet arousal gushed out from around his fingers, Chad’s ragged breath growing louder with each curl. It was a little hard to shove his own hand down his pants too, using his index and middle finger to rub small circles over himself as he squeezed around Ichigo, nearly at the edge. 

_ Fuck-  _

“I-Ichi-” 

Tensing up momentarily, Chad’s clit jumped under his fingers, the few seconds of extra sensitivity throwing him over. Groaning loudly, all the tension melted from his body, Ichigo stopping his strokes and removing his hand. Chad felt  _ warm _ , satisfied enough to slump against his best friend before remembering he didn’t want to hurt him. Trying to sit up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist, careful to keep his wet fingers from either of their clothes. Without thinking, Chad brought them to his mouth, licking his own fluids off of them with a small smile. 

“I think you made a wet spot on my pants.” 

Feeling his face burn, Sado looked away, cringing at how his soggy underwear cooled. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

Ichigo smoothed a hand down his stomach, patting right above the hem of his unbuttoned jeans. 

“It’s kinda hot. Makes me wanna taste you.” 

Throwing a hand over his eyes, he shook his head, feeling the fingers on his stomach creep down the thin line of hair. 

“T-taste me? What about you?” 

Ichigo snorted. 

“What  _ about  _ me? I’m fine, I’m more interested,” his hand slid between soiled underwear and his jeans, “in this.” 

Squeezing his mound, Chad’s breath hitched, already excited again at the thought. The redhead patted his hip, telling him to stand up for a moment before shoving him right back down in the seat, brown eyes staring back at him. The movie had long been forgotten, the shrill voice of a woman barely registered. Ichigo dropped to his knees, rubbing his hands on Chad’s inner thighs. He could see the wet patch Ichigo had been talking about, surprised he’d even managed to get that worked up. 

Anticipation built in his gut, eyes locked with Ichigo’s. His stare was predatory, so intense he wanted to look away. But he couldn’t, not when thumbs hooked under thick fabric, slowly tugging on it until Chad raised his hips high enough to pull off. His core was shaking, Ichigo pulling his pants off and tossing them aside. Soft lips kissed up his inner thigh, teeth biting into the flesh for a moment before moving on. His hands spread Chad’s knees farther apart, opening him up enough that the light from the tv caught on his glistening lips, droplets of arousal in his bush. Ichigo’s gaze softened, mouth falling open at the sight. It was  _ cold _ and  _ uncomfortable  _ to feel so exposed like this, in a common area, no less. 

Drool formed in Ichigo’s mouth before he leaned in, licking up between his folds and flicking over his clit, pulling a gasp from him. Chad tried not to arch into his mouth, fingers itching to curl in short, spiky orange hair. The redhead leaned back, using his thumbs to spread his best friend open. Shivers traveled down his spine, hot breath ghosting over his sensitive bits as Ichigo examined him, face too flushed, embarrassment flooding his chest. Reaching forward, his fingers scratched gently at Ichigo’s scalp, hoping to urge him in and not just  _ stare _ . It seemed to work, warm tongue laving over his swollen t dick, strong hands smoothing up his thighs to press them farther open. Heat flared up inside of him, groaning when soft lips closed around him, sucking gently. 

“Ichi-Ichigo,  _ please _ .” 

He loved it when he didn’t have to elaborate, Ichigo moving to press his fingers in again, curling them upwards perfectly. Even if he tried to he could keep quiet, eyes screwing shut. It was overwhelming, his third orgasm blindsiding him, cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Ichigo didn’t  _ stop _ , overstimulation setting in as he tried to push his head back. The redhead came away with a wet sound, pussy juice all over his lips and chin, eyes half lidded. 

“Sure you want me to stop?” 

Chad wanted to say  _ no, please keep going, _ but he stopped himself, breathing in slowly. 

_ I don’t want to hurt him _ . 

Ichigo tilted his head, leaning forward as he reached to undo his own pants. 

“Cuz I don’t want to.” 

Gathering up some of the arousal Chad had produced, he wrapped a hand around himself, grunting. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled Ichigo closer, letting him take the hint. 

To say Ichigo was excited was an understatement. Chad smelled  _ amazing _ down here, mouthwateringly hot, the shy and flustered blush dusting his cheeks making it better. The taste wasn’t too bad either, much better than rukia, the sweet and tangy flavor driving his tongue to work faster. Prodding his entrance with the tip, he watched Chad shudder above him, his legs twitching inwards now that they weren’t held open. He focused on his best friend's clit, closing his lips around it. The way Sado bucked into his mouth, back arching was so  _ erotic _ his own cock throbbed, pumping himself faster. Nails scrapped his scalp harder, muscle pressing softly against his cheeks. He didn’t stop, working his tongue harder over Chad, jaw aching. 

It was difficult to keep his legs open with all the attention he was getting, soft moans escaping past his lips. Ichigo found a delightful rhythm, Chad accidentally pulling him even harder against his cunt. Ichigo made a pleased noise, somewhere between a choked out moan and a grunt, hand a blur over his cock. Strong thighs crushed his head as Sado came again, soft little  _ uhnns _ whispered under his breath. Ichigo’s eyes closed, warm fluids further drenching his face as he inhaled the musky scent of Chad’s sex, the tension inside him snapping. 

Slowly, the redhead patted Chad’s thigh, leaning back to catch his breath. He looked pleased with himself, smiling back up at his best friend with a goofy grin. Sado was still out of it, exhausted after Ichigo had wrung four rounds out of him. Lips softened from his own arousal kissed him softly, a hand carding through his shaggy hair. The redhead wiped off his hand and face, casting a glance over at Chad’s soiled underwear. He followed his gaze, cringing at the thought of putting them back on, but he  _ really _ didn’t have a choice. They were sat in the middle of Ichigo’s living room, even going this far was risky. Somebody could have walked in at any moment, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Ichigo apologetically chuckled, massaging his thighs gently. 

“You could… go commando?” 

Chad’s face crinkled at the thought of rough denim chafing against his sensitive crotch, gesturing towards his underwear. Ichigo helped him pull his pants back up before fixing his. Wiggling his way behind Chad, he wrapped his arms around his waist again, nuzzling against his back. Resting a hand over his crotch, he chuckled again, teasing tone making the brunette heat up. 

“Didn’t know you could get this wet.” 

Batting his hand away, Sado felt his face burn, turning away. 

“C’mon, you know I’m teasing.” 

Shifting his hips again, cold soggy fabric cling to him uncomfortably, silently wishing he had a change of underwear. Noticing his discomfort, Ichigo lowered his voice, running his fingers up Chad’s ribs. 

“We could always go up to my room. You don’t have to wear  _ anything _ , could wait for them to dry out.” 

The implication in his tone made his mouth dry, silently nodding. 

_ What am I getting myself into?  _

**Author's Note:**

> if yall got any tips for writing ichi hmu lMaO- 
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/spinmasternut)


End file.
